


How to Disappear Completely [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, I promise, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, literally found family, zuko gets guardianship of kiyi at age 20 and its... a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: (And Zuko wants to laugh, he does, because he’s twenty-one, and he's the guardian of a five-year-old sister he didn’t even know existed until his mother died in a car crash, and he's legally responsible for his nineteen-year-old sister who’s been admitted for almost a year of her short life, and rent is due, and his temp job doesn’t pay nearly enough, and he wishes he had someone to help, but he has no clue where Uncle is, and no other adult has ever cared enough to help, and he’s tired.He’s just so, so, tired.)
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Disappear Completely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825023) by [aeoleus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoleus/pseuds/aeoleus). 



> Thank you so much [aeoleus](https://ta1k-less.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! I was pointed to this fic by [bi_habibi's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073003), and when I read this I knew I had to make a podfic. I have never seen a fic with Kiyi as a central character, which is an absolute travesty because this dynamic is adorable and I need more.
> 
> A note on Kiyi's name: I found this pronunciation online, but most of the examples are played by bots, so if I have been pronouncing it wrong, please let me know!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f09191cpp473jdc/How_to_Disappear_Completely_Ch1.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/how-to-disappear-completely-chapter-1/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunions and discussions and sick days, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I got so carried away editing this that I ended up being 10 minutes late to class :(

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8pqoay8nmmcv7ni/How_to_Disappear_Completely_Ch2.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/how-to-disappear-completely-chapter-2/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave aeoleus some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825023/chapters/65444497#workskin), or let me know in the comments! 
> 
> If you would like to suggest a podfic for me to record in the future, please let me know below, or [on my tumblr](https://zukka-soulmates.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please let aeoleus know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825023/chapters/65444434), or leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> The music is this delightful cover of [Here Comes the Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csV8iFOwo4Q) by Reina del Cid, Toni Lindgren, and the OK Factor. I know it may seem a little too cheery of a song for this fic, but in my defense, every time Zuko calls Kiyi "sunshine" I melt inside
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) for podfic updates, a;tla nonsense and general rambling, or request a podfic for me to record in the future!


End file.
